


As If

by lionwolves



Series: As If Universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: A Cersei/Oberyn High School AU, featuring many other characters and relationships from the ASOIAF series.





	1. As If

“Cersei—“

Cersei rolls her eyes and continues to type an essay on her laptop, refusing to spare Oberyn a glance. 

He had been at this for so long that she had lost count of the days, the gifts, the poems, the latter of which she actually enjoyed. 

He was persistent, she could give him that. And she had to admit it was rather fun to make him grovel, or at least see how long it would last.

“Cersei, are you listening to me?” Oberyn asks.

With a sigh, she looks up at the brown-haired boy across from her. She takes a moment to scan him, as if in consideration. 

Though she admits that he’s handsome, with almost flawless olive skin, deep brown eyes and always dressed impeccably, handsome and well-dressed is far from enough to woo her. Besides, she thinks Jaime is much prettier anyhow. 

“Oberyn, I’m really busy right now. I’m working on this essay for our English class.”

“It’s due next week. You don’t need to finish it now,” Oberyn replies, flippantly.

“Of course I do. I have way too much going on next week, for student government and remember, we have a speech and debate meet. I‘m not leaving it until the last minute,” She responds. 

He somehow manages to keep things strictly professional during class and their speech & debate team activities, and they actually work rather well together in those cases.

Oberyn shrugs. “I know. I’ll finish it in time...”

“No, you’ll finish it the night before and still make an A, giving you no incentive to ever stop procrastinating,” Cersei replies. 

She knows that she could easily do the same, but not likely with her priorities and work ethic. 

They are both startled by a lunch tray being slammed on the table. 

“Jaime,” Oberyn says playfully. “It’s always so wonderful to see you.”

Jaime glares at Oberyn sharply for only a moment before he turns to his sister. “You’re working through lunch again?”

“Yes,” Cersei says, still typing while looking up at him. “It’s my English essay.”

Jaime sits down next to her and pushes his own tray further towards her. “At least eat something while you’re working, then.”

By now, Cersei thinks she should be accustomed to Jaime coming in at what she considers the most inopportune moments during her lunch period simply because he is concerned about her over-working herself. 

It helps that he has football during this entire period, usually finishing his workout early enough to bother her, or oftentimes, the star quarterback can just come and go as he pleases. Judging by the way his curls are distinctly wet from a shower, she can assume the former. 

So, if only in order to appease her brother, Cersei takes a bite of the fresh fruit sitting on the tray. 

“Happy?” She asks him sarcastically.

“For now,” Jaime replies before he remembers Oberyn is still there. “Is this one bothering you?”

“Not any more than usual, no,” Cersei replies, flickering a quick glance at Oberyn. 

Oberyn stands up from his seat across from them. “As much as I’d love to spend more time with such a gorgeous set of twins as yourselves... I really have to go.”

“Already off to flirt with some unfortunate soul in the hallway?” Cersei quips.

Oberyn scoffs in mock offense. “You wound me. You know my heart only belongs to you.”

Cersei shakes her head and watches him walk away before she hears Jaime clear his throat.

“Oh, as if,” She says to him. 

They aren’t alone at their table for very long before Cersei looks up from her laptop to see her best friend, Lyanna, taking a seat across from her and Jaime. “Hey.”

“Hey, Lya,” Jaime says, mouthful from digging into the food on his tray.

Cersei frowns at him. “What would mother say?”

At that, Jaime swallows his food before speaking again. “She would probably tell you to eat instead of doing work during lunch.” 

Lyanna smiles at the banter between the twins. “English essay?” She asks. 

“Yes,” Cersei replies. “I need to get it done now and—“

“Focus on the things you have next week, I know,” Lyanna finishes, knowing her best friend well enough. 

At that moment, Rhaegar Targaryen passes by their table, taking a long look at Lyanna, to which Lyanna responds with a hesitant smile.

Jaime and Cersei instantly look at each other in confusion. 

Rhaegar, Cersei thinks, the silver-haired senior himself, taking a particular interest in a sophomore girl, while already having a girlfriend, is questionable to say the least.

Once Cersei watches Rhaegar reach a nearby lunch table with his girlfriend, Elia and a few of their friends, she turns back to Lyanna. “I didn’t know you and Rhaegar knew each other.”

Lyanna swallows. “We don’t. I mean, we have a class together... but not like that.”

“Then what was that?” Cersei questions.

“I don’t know,” Lyanna answers with a shrug. “Nothing, I’m sure.”

Cersei, though dissatisfied with her answer, turns back to her laptop to continue her work.

“Why? Is this because you used to have a crush on Rhaegar?” Lyanna asks Cersei, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Jaime groans, which Cersei knows is because her having even a small crush on Rhaegar used to irritate him to no avail. “I had forgotten about that.”

Cersei rolls her eyes. Sometimes, she wishes she could forget about it. It was, truly, a rather idealized, childish crush on the pretty boy musician, which she has long since grown out of upon learning that Rhaegar isn’t nearly as wonderful as he was made out to be. 

“No,” Cersei finally responds. “It’s not that he’s looking at you instead of me, it’s that he’s looking at you at all.”

Lyanna’s brows knit together in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Just... be careful around him, Lya,” Cersei warns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Cersei/Oberyn fic! I love this pairing so much and I was eager to write and publish this, so I truly hope y’all enjoyed this first chapter and are excited to read more chapters coming soon.
> 
> Grade levels of characters introduced/mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> Sophomores (15/16): Cersei, Jaime, Oberyn, Lyanna  
> Juniors (16/17): Elia  
> Seniors (17/18): Rhaegar


	2. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei, Oberyn, and Stannis attend a speech and debate competition, but not everything goes as planned.

Cersei hates this part before any competition. The waiting. The calm before the storm, she thinks.

Her teammates respond to it by sitting at their tables, joking and laughing as if they don’t have a care in the world, until the very moment their event comes up. 

Cersei is far too focused on her upcoming debate. She sits with her earphones in, playing an instrumental to at least drown out the noise as she reviews her cases. 

Oberyn sits next to her, with his headphones on and playing with his phone contently, knowing better than to bother her at this point. She wonders why he doesn’t want to go engage with the rest of them. It almost seems as though he would prefer to be in her company, even if it is in complete silence. 

She knows his prose and poetry event is soon, but he shows no urgency to study the material he has to perform. 

It is Stannis, their speech and debate team captain, and Cersei’s debate partner, who comes to inform them that it is nearing the time of their events. 

“Oberyn!” Stannis says, loud enough that Oberyn hears him through his thick headphones.

Oberyn moves one headphone to the side of his ear. “Yeah?”

“Your event is about to start. Are you ready?” Stannis asks. 

“What do you mean? I was born ready, boss,” Oberyn says, standing up to gather his things. He pats Stannis on the shoulder, knowing that it irritates him, before he heads down the hall to his competition.

Stannis shakes his head. “I don’t know what you see in that one.”

“What?” Cersei asks, removing one of her earphones. “I don’t see anything in him. He’s the one who sees something in me, evidently. He hasn’t stopped trying...” 

“Because you haven’t stopped him from trying,” Stannis observes. “I know you, Cersei. The same way I’ve seen you shut down someone in a debate and win us the whole round, I’ve seen you do to people when it’s necessary. You could stop him from trying if you really wanted to.” 

“It’s not that simple,” She begins. “He’s not just any annoying boy who I couldn’t care less about rejecting. He may be a flirt, but he’s also the most popular boy in our grade besides Jaime. I can use him and his adoration for me, to my own advantage.” 

Stannis regards her for a moment. “Oh, what plan have you concocted now?” 

“Homecoming is soon. We’ll see,” Cersei responds. 

“Our event is soon. I assume you’re ready.” 

Cersei nods. “Always.” She is. Of course she is. So why does she always feel so nervous?

It isn’t much longer before her and Stannis head down the hall for their debate. However, when they arrive early, it just means more waiting.

She takes the moment to look in her pocket mirror, freshening her makeup and smoothing her stray curls. 

Oberyn, spotting her waiting outside of the room, comes up to her.

“How’d it go?” Cersei asks him about his competition.

“It was fine,” He says with an errant shrug. 

Oberyn pulls a bottle of water from the side of his bag and hands it to her. “Important to be hydrated during a debate, right?”

“Yes, thank you,” She says, taking the water from him and appreciating the gesture. “I had completely forgotten...”

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, you always kill it,” He assures her. 

Though Cersei takes it as flattery, it is also true. She has gained a reputation for it, beating her opponents in every debate. One that hasn’t made her very popular amongst them. 

“And you’re never nervous at all,” Cersei replies.

“No,” He answers. “But I don’t take it as seriously as you. I’m just having fun competing in something I happen to be good at. I don’t take anything too seriously, except for love.”

She isn’t sure if that last part was a genuine self-observation or simply flirting, but knowing Oberyn, it could very easily be both. 

“Of course you don’t.”

“Good luck. I know you’ll do well,” He tells her before he walks away. 

Entering the competition room and opening her case binder, Cersei’s nervousness fades away as her mind shifts to the task at hand.

It helps that she has utmost confidence in her teammate. Cersei and Stannis seem like the most unlikely pair, but both being intelligent and excellent debaters who mean business, it tends to work out smoothly in competition. Though they get into more than enough daily conversational disagreements, they are on one accord now.

They each present their cases strongly and cross-examine their opponents arguments without any reservations until the proctor informs them that the round is over.

Feeling satisfied with their performance, Cersei smirks at one of their irritated opponents and exits the room with Stannis tailing her.

“You’re happy,” Stannis observes.

“Yes,” Cersei responds wistfully.

Stannis frowns at her. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We don’t even know the results yet.”

“You say that every time, and every time we win,” She replies, walking away to find her seat again. 

She finally checks her phone, seeing messages from Jaime asking her how the competition is going. She replies something snarky about him needing to pay attention in class since he is still at school. She smiles when he responds with a frowning emoji. 

She suddenly notices Oberyn’s absence. Knowing that he doesn’t have an event right now, she wonders where he went.

She receives her answer when he comes back to the table, holding his blazer and the sleeves of his button-down shirt rolled up with writing on his forearm.

“Did you get someone’s number?” Cersei asks.

Oberyn laughs. “Yeah, I told him I was taken. He was just persistent.”

“But you’re not...“

“Not what?”

“Taken.” 

“Not in the traditional way, no,” He answers as he sits down next to her. “Though I could be...”

“Could you be? Really?” She asks.

“For the right person,” He tells her.

“Even so, Oberyn... I don’t think you could settle down with one person, and there’s nothing wrong with that. You shouldn’t have to change who you are for anyone.”

Oberyn pauses for a moment before responding. “I would do it for you.”

“Why?” She asks, simply.

“Because I think you’re worth more than all of them combined,” He replies, glaring into her eyes intently. 

Before she can respond, Stannis approaches their table and clears his throat. “Sorry to interrupt whatever this is...”

Cersei rolls her eyes. “What is it?”

“We’ve been accused of cheating... and disqualified,” Stannis answers. 

“What? By who?” Cersei exclaims. 

“Our opponents in that round.”

Cersei shoots up out of her seat and moves towards Stannis. “They’re pissed because we crushed them. We have to do something! They can’t just—“

“I’m handling it. I’m talking to the administrator right after they finish judging another round... you don’t need to do anything... I just wanted to let you know,” Stannis says firmly. 

When Stannis walks away, Cersei is practically seething. She grips onto the edge of the table behind her for support.

“Cersei? Cersei, sit down,” Oberyn says softly, but she ignores him until he gets up and moves his chair closer to her so it’s easier for her to sit down. 

She sits down in the chair with an irritated scoff. “I can’t believe this! Us? Cheating? How could they even...” 

“I don’t know. It’s not fair, but I’m sure it’ll be okay. Just try to calm down,” Oberyn attempts to assure her.

Cersei listens to him, but elects not to respond. 

After a long silence, Oberyn randomly asks, “Are you hungry?” 

“What?” Cersei asks, in confusion. 

“I mean, it’s lunchtime, but there’s only concessions here and I know you’re not eating that,” He begins. “There’s like a center with food places and a cafe over there.”

He knows her well, but she is quite sure that he wouldn’t eat those concessions either. 

“You know that we’re not supposed to leave on our own,” She says. 

The teachers and coaches have strict rules about them leaving the campus of the competition, rules that she knows Oberyn has heard as much as she has. It wouldn’t be the first time, though, for him. 

“If they don’t find out,” Oberyn says to her mischievously.

Cersei weighs her options as she looks at him. No, she isn’t going to eat the concessions. And yes, they can just go and come back without being found out. She just can’t believe she’s being sucked into it in any way. 

“Let’s go quickly now,” She tells him. 

Smirking, Oberyn follows her out of the side door of the school where their competition has been held.

Cersei spots the center he mentioned, not far from the school. It is mostly fast food, which even she could work with, but the small cafe looks much more promising. 

As they enter, Cersei takes a quick look around the small, quaint cafe while Oberyn moves ahead and finds them a little booth near the window. She joins him, sitting in the seat across from him. 

An older waitress approaches the table. “I’m Tina. How are you both today?” 

“Just fine,” Cersei replies.

“Good, how are you?” Oberyn asks.

“I can’t complain,” The waitress, Tina, responds. “Are you two here on a little lunch date?”

“We’re not a couple,” Cersei says quickly.

“Oh, my mistake, you two just look so nice together,” The waitress apologizes.

Oberyn smiles at that, looking from Cersei back to the waitress. “Well, thank you, ma’am.” 

“What can I get you both?” The waitress asks.

They both give the waitress their orders and she walks away.

Oberyn waits longer than Cersei would’ve expected before he says, “so... apparently we look nice together?” 

“Don’t,” She replies, shaking her head.

Oberyn smiles. “As you wish.”

***

When they return to the school from lunch, Stannis is at the table waiting for them. 

“So where exactly were you two?”

“Did you get everything handled?” Cersei asks instead of answering his question.

“Yes,” Stannis replies. “The administrator found out they lied and tried to plant false evidence, so they got disqualified instead and we won.” 

“That’s amazing!” Cersei says, excitedly.

Stannis ignores her excited response. “You didn’t answer my question. Where were you two?”

“I take full responsibility,” Oberyn speaks up. “I convinced her to go over there to that cafe for lunch, so if you’re going to—“

“I’m not telling the coaches,” Stannis interrupts him. 

Cersei isn’t surprised. He loves to act like a complete stiff, especially being their captain, but not entirely.

“This doesn’t surprise me, Martell,” Stannis says before turning his gaze to Cersei. “But I’m surprised that you let him drag you into that.” 

Cersei resents that statement. “I don’t let anyone drag me into anything... I make my own decisions.”

Stannis begins to walk past her, but leans in close. “But you don’t see anything in him, right?” He asks quietly and then continues to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages/Grade Levels of Characters in this Chapter:
> 
> Sophomores (15/16): Cersei, Oberyn, Jaime  
> Juniors (16/17): Stannis


	3. Homecoming, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As homecoming draws near, Cersei must elicit Oberyn’s help to win the coveted title of homecoming queen.

Homecoming was nearly here.

Cersei was head of this year’s homecoming committee that was appointed to organize the dance, and once planning had been completed and tasks delegated to the other committee members, there was still one more thing for her to worry about. 

_ Homecoming queen. _

For the past two years, Catelyn Tully had unanimously won the title of homecoming queen because she was easily one of the most popular girls in their school. 

Cersei had entered high school a year after her and quickly began to garner enough popularity to nearly rival her, and in different areas of the student body than Catelyn had. 

However, she knew that her own popularity was not enough to assuredly dethrone Catelyn. There was more to it than that. 

It wasn’t just Catelyn’s popularity alone that secured her victory, it was also her relationship with Brandon Stark. When Catelyn won homecoming queen, Brandon won homecoming king. No matter how cliche it seemed, the combination of Catelyn‘s popularity as the cheer captain and Brandon’s popularity as captain of the football team made them easily the most popular and powerful couple in the school.

For that reason, Cersei knew that there was only one way for her to win. She needed to ally with a highly popular boy in order to form a power couple to rival Brandon and Catelyn.

In her own grade level, Oberyn was the most popular boy besides Jaime. He was the star of the soccer team, involved in speech and debate, dabbled in theatre club, and was a social butterfly who got along with everyone and threw very popular house parties. 

Oberyn’s popularity combined with hers might truly assure a victory for both of them.  

On the other hand, it wouldn’t be hard to convince him of her plan. Oberyn loved her and the idea of even being in a pretend relationship with her might delight him. Besides, it’s not unrealistic to assume that he would enjoy winning the title of homecoming king.

 

***

                

Cersei stands at her locker, grabbing books for her next class, and putting other books back. It had easily been an immensely stressful day already. 

She pulls a book out, and as if her day needed to get any worse, a small stack of previously organized papers bursts out of her locker and onto the floor. “Damnit.”

Oberyn seems to appear out of nowhere and leans down to help her. 

“Thanks,” She says to him quickly, scrambling to grab the rest of the papers.

He grabs one but stops when he recognizes the writing. “Wait... is this... are these poems I wrote you?”

“Yes,” She responds, taking that one out of his hand and standing back up to her locker.

“You kept them? I just figured you threw them away because you didn’t care,” He comments.

“They’re really good poems. I wouldn’t throw them away.”

 “You... really liked them?” 

 “Yes,” Cersei replies, actually looking him in the eye. “I did. They were good.”

A smile crosses Oberyn’s face. Not a smug one, but one of genuine happiness that she enjoyed them. It’s sweet, she thinks. 

Cersei turns away to organize things in her locker. “That reminds me. I need to talk to you about something.” 

“What is it?” Oberyn asks, leaning against the locker next to hers.

Cersei looks at the students at their lockers near hers and the ones walking through the hall looking at them. They all loved even a crump of gossip and drama.

“Not here,” Cersei tells him quietly. “I’ll find you later.”

 

***

 

After her cross country practice ends and she gets in an extra run, Cersei ventures to the field where the boys’ soccer practice should now be ending. 

She watches as Oberyn moves very swiftly across the field with the ball and passes it to Arthur Dayne in time for him to kick it into the goal. 

After Oberyn high-fives Arthur, he turns to see her standing to the edge of the field.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Oberyn says, panting as he approaches her. 

He stands in front of her, shirtless with beads of sweat dripping across his torso, and her eyes trail down to his abs before she quickly catches herself. 

“I— I needed to talk to you, remember?”

Oberyn nods. “I remember... what is it?” 

“Homecoming,” Cersei answers evenly. “It’s coming up.”

“I know. The posters are everywhere.”

“Do you have a date?” 

She is almost certain that he doesn’t, but it is a valid question considering his popularity amongst both the girls and boys of their school.  

“Do you?” Oberyn asks instead of answering her question. 

“I’m getting to that... I want homecoming queen,” Cersei begins, easing into the proposition. 

“As you should. And I’m very sure you can win.”

Cersei shakes her head and sighs. “Not on my own. Catelyn wins because she and Brandon are the most popular couple in the school.”

“Oh, right.”

“To win, I need to be a part of a couple popular enough to rival them.”

Oberyn‘s mouth curls into a smirk once he realizes exactly what she is implying.

“You could win homecoming king, cement your place as the most popular boy in the school, not only our grade,” Cersei continues. 

“So you’re proposing that you and I act like we’re a couple and go to homecoming together to win homecoming king and queen?”

Cersei tilts her head. “Don’t you think it’ll work?“ 

“Of course. Your popularity combined with mine? We’ll be a ‘power couple’ for sure. Besides, we look good together,” Oberyn tells her.

Cersei decides not to respond to his last remark even though it is true. “So we’re doing this?”

“Yes, I believe we are,” Oberyn replies.

He extends his hand to hers and she takes it and looks up into his brown eyes. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment too long for Cersei’s liking, so she clears her throat and pulls her hand away. 

“I have to go. We’ll talk more soon,” Cersei tells him as she hurries away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been eager to continue this story for awhile because I hadn’t gotten far into the storyline or the developing relationship arc between Cersei and Oberyn yet, but now I am! I hope y’all enjoy it.


	4. Homecoming, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei must deal with an unexpected dent in her homecoming plan.

Cersei and Oberyn make their public debut as a “couple” at school the very next week by holding hands as they walk down the hall during a time in which the halls would be full of students.

 

They had made a post on social media with a very cute selfie of them that implied that they were together, but this confirmed it.

 

Everyone immediately loved them as a couple, and even more so by the way Oberyn asked her to homecoming in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. 

 

He used a sign with a poem that asked her to homecoming at the end and gave her a large bouquet of roses. She had excitedly said yes and hugged him, so they earned a positive reaction from the crowd. 

 

Their new relationship became the most popular topic in the school until a scandal took away their shine prematurely.

 

Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen broke up during the week leading up to homecoming. 

 

The gossip was that Elia had found Rhaegar cheating, but no one knew if that was true or who he had cheated with. Besides, there had been little rumors here and there about Brandon Stark cheating on Catelyn, but they seemed to remain as happy as ever. 

 

Cersei felt that it wasn’t her place, even as Oberyn’s pretend girlfriend, to inquire about the details, so she just hoped Elia was okay and worried less about the spotlight turning from them. After all, she knew how horrible it felt to be cheated on, if that is indeed what happened, and also knew that Elia must hate the attention surrounding it.

 

***

 

“How are things going with you and Oberyn?”

 

Lyanna sits up against the headboard of Cersei’s bed with Cersei leaning against her. 

 

“What are you talking about? Our fake dating?” Cersei asks. 

 

“Well, your feelings sure aren’t fake,” Lyanna mumbles.

 

“His feelings—“

 

“I’m talking about yours,” Lyanna presses. “I know you, Cers. This fake dating is only going to make it become more clear to you, but you already like him.”

 

Cersei scoffs at the assumption, but internally hates the fact that she’s finding it more and more difficult to honestly deny it. 

 

Instead of confirming or denying it, she decides to change the subject altogether. 

 

“I can’t believe what happened with Elia and Rhaegar.”

 

Lyanna shifts uncomfortably. “Yeah...”

 

“Have you heard anything more about what happened?”

 

“No, I-“

 

Before Lyanna can finish, someone knocks at Cersei’s bedroom door. 

 

Getting up, she assumes it is just Jaime or even Tyrion, who often comes to bother them, but she is surprised to see that it is Oberyn.

 

“You’re taking this fake boyfriend thing a little bit serious if you’re making surprise visits,” Cersei comments jokingly.

 

“I just need to talk to you,” Oberyn says, his tone serious. “I didn’t want to call or text something like this.”

 

The “something like this” worries Cersei slightly. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Oberyn walks further into her room and sees Lyanna sitting on the bed. “Hey, Lyanna.” 

 

“Hi, Oberyn,” Lyanna responds before she gets up from the bed. 

 

“I’ll, um, give you two some privacy,” She remarks with a sly smile at Cersei as she exits the room. 

 

Once Lyanna exits, Oberyn looks at Cersei.

 

“You can sit, if you want. You are my boyfriend after all,” Cersei tells him. 

 

Oberyn takes a seat at the edge of her bed. “Listen... I can’t go to homecoming.”

 

“What?!” Cersei exclaims loudly, before she realizes her volume could alarm any of her family members. “Wait a minute... What?”

 

“It’s Elia... it’s been so hard for her since the breakup and I’ve been trying to be there for her as much as I can. And she would’ve gone to the dance with Rhaegar if they hadn’t broken up, but now... if I go, I’ll be leaving her all alone and I can’t do that right now while it’s still fresh.”

 

Cersei sighs. “Oberyn...”

 

“Jaime would do it for you, wouldn’t he?“ Oberyn asks before she can properly protest. 

 

Cersei swallows, but she nods. “He has done it for me.” 

 

“Cersei, I’m so sorry for disappointing you. I must be the worst fake boyfriend ever... the worst friend ever! I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you.”

 

“I understand,” Cersei says to him. “It’s fine.”

 

***

 

On the very next day, Cersei runs into Elia in the library. 

 

“Hi, Cersei,” Elia says softly, looking up from her book.

 

“Elia. How are you?” Cersei asks her.

 

“I’ve been better, but thank you for asking,” Elia replies. “I’m really happy for you and Oberyn going to homecoming, though. He’s so excited.”

 

Cersei shakes her head. “But we aren’t. Not anymore.”

 

Elia frowns as she closes her book. “Why not?”

 

“He told me that he’s staying home to be with you instead.”

 

“Oh, no!” Elia exclaims. “I told him not to do that. I’ll be just fine. He was so excited about going with you. He really likes you, Cersei. I don’t want him to miss this opportunity to have a wonderful time with you at homecoming.” 

 

Cersei takes a moment to mull over the fact that he apparently really likes her. She knew that already, so she isn’t sure why it makes her blush to hear it from Elia.

 

“He’s not going to leave you alone,” She finally replies. “And I understand.”

 

“Perhaps I should go, then,” Elia suggests with a light laugh. “Ashara keeps trying to convince me to, that it’ll take my mind off of the breakup if I go out and have a good time.”

 

“She could be right,” Cersei says with a shrug. “And I might just have a date for you at the last minute.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“Jaime. He didn’t want to go to the dance at all for his own reasons, and I hated leaving him at home, too. At least this way, you, me, Jaime, and Oberyn can all go together.”

 

“That actually sounds like a nice plan,” Elia concedes. 

 

Cersei smiles, feeling accomplished that her plan is in motion once again. 

 

***

 

Although her homecoming plan seems to be set in stone, Cersei knows that there is still one more task to complete. 

 

Convincing Jaime. 

 

“Hey,” Cersei says casually as she walks into his room and closes the door behind her. 

 

Jaime looks up at her with a smile as he sits on his bed. “Hey.”

 

His mood had improved since he heard that Oberyn cancelled on her, so she dreads the thought of telling him the change of plans.

 

“What are we going to do on Saturday?” Jaime asks her. 

 

“Saturday?” Cersei questions, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

 

“Since neither of us are going to the homecoming dance now, we can do whatever we want. Just the two of us,” Jaime suggests, reaching out to take her hand. 

 

Cersei clears her throat. “You know, as the quarterback who will definitely win us the homecoming game, you really should be going to the dance.”

 

“I don’t want to,” He says simply. 

 

“Jaime, there‘s no shortage of girls who want to go with you, who have asked you, who’ve asked me about it. It’s annoying, but that’s not the point,” Cersei tells him. 

 

Jaime shrugs at that. “I don’t care. There’s only one girl I want to go with and if I can’t go with you, I don’t want to.” 

 

“That’s not entirely true. I bet if Lyanna actually wanted to go, you’d take her.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“What about Elia Martell?” Cersei blurts randomly.

 

“Oberyn’s sister? Rhaegar’s ex-girlfriend?” Jaime exclaims in confusion. “What about her?”

 

“Well... she’s beautiful, don’t you think?” Cersei asks. 

 

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything at all?” 

 

“How would you like to go with her to the dance?” 

 

Jaime’s brows knit together in a frown. “What? Why would I— why would she— what the hell are you talking about, Cersei?!”

 

Cersei sighs, finally deciding to stop stalling. “Oberyn cancelled because he wanted to stay home to be with Elia, but I spoke to Elia yesterday and she’d actually like to go and get her mind off of the breakup so I told her that I had a date for her, you, because I didn’t really want to leave you alone either, so this way, me, Oberyn, you, and Elia could all go to the dance together. Problems solved.”

 

“Just so that you can still go with Oberyn and win homecoming queen?” Jaime asks, in an irritated tone. 

 

“Will you do it? Will you go?”

 

“Yes... but I don’t like it and I also don’t like you,” Jaime responds. 

 

“Awe. I love you, too,” Cersei says, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

Jaime turns his head away from her and ignores her, perfectly mimicking the way she acts when she is mad at him. 

 

“You know that I’ll make it worth your while.” 

 

At that, Jaime turns back to meet her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Homecoming Arc. I hope y’all enjoy and are looking forward to the actual homecoming dance in the next chapter!


	5. Homecoming, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei, Oberyn, Elia, and Jaime attend the homecoming dance and things don’t turn out quite as planned.

“Who’s the DJ for the dance?” Oberyn asks.

 

Jaime looks up, across the backseat in the limo that he, Elia, Oberyn, and Cersei decided to share in order to travel to the homecoming dance. He realizes that he was only half-listening to what Oberyn said.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not Rhaegar, is it?” Oberyn questions with a disgusted look on his face at the very thought.

 

Jaime shakes his head. “Rhaegar isn’t that good of a DJ anyway.”

 

Cersei looks up from her phone to see the look on Elia’s face, which she instantly understands. As much as she knows that Oberyn does care about his sister’s feelings, he can be careless sometimes, like bringing up Rhaegar when the breakup is so fresh. 

 

“Can we not?” Elia asks calmly. 

 

“Sorry,” Oberyn says. “But if I see him tonight, I—“

 

“No, you won’t, Oberyn,” Elia warns, her hand on his knee. “He’s not even coming!”

 

“The committee hired a DJ outside of school,” Cersei answers Oberyn’s earlier question.

 

Oberyn nods. “I guess we’ll see how well that goes.”

 

Cersei mutters in irritation at her phone. 

 

Jaime looks to his left at her. “Cers?What’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s Lyanna. She’s been MIA for hours and I don’t know why. I know she isn’t coming to the homecoming dance, but... usually we talk by now.”

 

Jaime shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe she’s ill or there’s a family emergency or something. If not, we’ll probably see Brandon or Ned at the dance and we can ask them. I’m sure everything’s fine.” 

 

“No. This isn’t normal, Jaime,” Cersei argues. “Something’s going on.”

 

Before he can reply, the driver informs them that they have arrived.

 

One of the drivers opens one side, which Jaime helps Cersei out of, and the other driver opens the door for Elia and Oberyn to exit.

 

The four of them are dressed impeccably in red and yellow ensembles, with the boys’ ties and vests coordinating perfectly with the color and fabric of their date’s dress. 

 

Oberyn attempts to offer Cersei his hand, and she allows him to take it, intertwining their fingers securely. 

 

Together, they enter the spacious ballroom. Cersei had perfectly planned for them to enter at the right time so that enough people had already arrived and the attention could be turned to them when they arrive fashionably late.

 

Of course, Jaime and Elia could care less about the attention, but their rather extra siblings practically bathed in it. 

 

They watch as the crowd glares at them, wowed by both their outfits and how good they look as a couple. 

 

Oberyn leans in close and whispers, “I told you they already love us.”

 

Cersei naturally follows his lead, placing her hand on his chest and smiling at what he whispered to her.

 

“Shall we?” Oberyn asks.

 

Cersei takes his hand again and they walk further into the ballroom. 

 

During their dramatic entrance, Jaime and Elia have already managed to find them a table.

 

As they sit down, Cersei notices a disdainful glance on Jaime’s face that she decides to ignore. 

 

“Really? All that?” Jaime asks.

 

“Homecoming King and Queen, baby,” Oberyn replies. “Unless you and Elia want to upstage us.” He lightly nudges Cersei, laughing.

 

Jaime leans back in his seat comfortably. “We definitely could.”

 

“About time you all showed up!” 

 

They all turn to see Brandon approaching their table with Catelyn close behind him. 

 

“Oh, you know we had to make an entrance,” Oberyn says as he stands up to shake hands with Brandon.

 

Brandon does a signature handshake with Jaime that they created for whenever Jaime throws him a successful touchdown pass. 

 

Catelyn moves nearer to Cersei and Elia. “Your dresses are gorgeous. I haven’t seen them anywhere.” 

 

“Thank you,” Elia replies.

 

“I like your dress as well, Cat,” Cersei responds, immediately amused by the surprise in Catelyn’s face at her compliment, seeing as they haven’t always gotten along well. 

 

“Thank you,” Catelyn says, uneasily. 

 

That eases them into an awkward silence until Catelyn finds some excuse to pull Brandon away from their table. 

 

Ashara approaches the table to greet Elia, wearing a flowing, purple gown that matches her eyes, and despite the simplicity, Cersei thinks it works well on her. “You both look dazzling.”

 

“So do you,” Elia says. “Is Arthur here?”

 

“Yes. He’s over there talking to Ned and Robert,” Ashara answers. 

 

Even the mention of Robert’s name still brings up feelings and memories that Cersei would prefer to forget. Fortunately, she knows he wouldn’t dare come near her. 

 

As Ashara and Elia continue talking, Cersei looks out across the large ballroom and she almost doesn’t believe who she sees walking through the door.

 

“No,” She says aloud. 

 

“What?” Jaime asks. 

 

They all turn to look towards the center of the ballroom.

 

“Is that—?” Oberyn begins.

 

“Yes,” Cersei finishes, practically through clenched teeth.

 

They watch in shock as Rhaegar, dressed in a perfectly tailored black and red tuxedo, emerges through the crowd, holding hands with Lyanna, in a dress that matches his tux. 

 

Cersei is shocked that Lyanna would keep something like this from her, but she immediately realizes that what Elia must feel in this situation is tremendously worse.

 

Cersei turns to Elia and quietly asks, “are you alright?”

 

Elia shakes her head, not being able to come up with words yet in that moment. That is, until she sees her brother preparing to shoot out of his seat. 

 

“That son of a—“ Oberyn begins.

 

“Oberyn, no!” Elia exclaims. “Jaime... stop him!”

 

Jaime stands in front of Oberyn to prevent him from advancing on Rhaegar, though there is the possibility that a fight between them would ensue just so he could get to Rhaegar. 

 

“Move, Lannnister,” Oberyn warns. 

 

“He’s not worth it, Martell. I promise.”

 

“But my sister  is worth fighting for,” Oberyn presses. “Just like you fought for yours.”

 

Jaime sighs, finding that he cannot argue with that, and moves aside. 

 

Cersei looks around them and gasps as she sees Rhaegar and Lyanna coming towards them. “They’re coming this way.”

 

They start to pass by their table casually before Rhaegar sees Elia and panic crosses his face. 

 

Lyanna briefly locks eyes with Cersei, who glares at her intently, before she turns away with hint of shame evident in her eyes. 

 

“Elia, I... I didn’t expect to see you here,” Rhaegar says. 

 

Oberyn steps up in front of Elia. “After what you’ve done, there is nothing you need to say to her. So get away from her now before I make you.” 

 

“Calm down, Oberyn. I don’t want any trouble,” Rhaegar responds. 

 

“Are you serious?” Oberyn asks Rhaegar, seething. “You break my sister’s heart and then show up here with another girl to hurt and humiliate her more but you don’t want any trouble?” 

 

“That was never my intention. You don’t understand. I’m not a bad guy,” Rhaegar argues. “And I sure wasn’t the only one in this relationship responsible for our break-up.” 

 

As soon as he says that, Oberyn punches him hard in the face. 

 

Rhaegar clutches his nose and reels back to advance on Oberyn before Lyanna grabs his arm. 

 

“Rhaegar, let’s just go,” Lyanna says to him quickly. 

 

Rhaegar spares them a final glance before he walks out with Lyanna. 

 

Exhaling in frustration and shaking his hand in pain, Oberyn turns around to Elia. “Are you okay?”

 

Elia shakes her head. “I want to go home now,” She says softly.

 

“I’ll take you home,” Oberyn says.

 

Jaime cuts in. “No. I’ll take her home. She’s my date after all. You stay here with your date so you can win. Do me a favor and at least try to show her a good time, Martell.”

 

Cersei shares a glance with her twin before he leaves, being silently grateful for his gesture. 

 

 _ Lyanna and Rhaegar _ _._ It runs through Cersei’s head at a fast pace, and she can hardly even believe it.

 

Cersei looks over to see Oberyn flexing the hand he punched Rhaegar with. “How is it?”

 

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter. He deserved it,” Oberyn responds quickly. “Would you like to dance?”

 

When they reach the dance floor, the song that plays is frustratingly slow, so Cersei is frustratingly close to Oberyn. 

 

Frustrating mostly because of the scent of his cologne, not strong, but light enough that it is pleasant. It is nice, but she won’t admit that to him. 

 

Cersei notices that Oberyn is uncharacteristically quiet, especially during so slow a song. He would normally be flirting at the very least.

 

“You’re worried about Elia,” She observes quietly.

 

Oberyn sighs as he continues to move in rhythm with her. 

 

“I’m just thinking about how she feels right now. How Rhaegar hurt her already and again tonight by showing up with her... it just burns me up, Cersei.” 

 

“I know. That wasn’t fair to Elia at all and I don’t have to imagine how it feels,” Cersei says, continuing before Oberyn can address that part. “But I want you to know, I had no idea that it was Lyanna. The most I ever saw was that he looked at her at lunch once, but of course I didn’t think anything would come of that. She didn’t tell me anything that would even imply it.” 

 

Oberyn nods. “I know you didn’t know. I saw that you were as shocked as I was and you said that you hadn’t spoken to her.”

 

“And now I know why.”

 

Once the DJ changes to a slightly more upbeat song, Oberyn and Cersei adapt their dance moves to it.

 

Included in Cersei’s homecoming preparations for them as a couple, she made them practice some forms of dancing so that they would look comfortable and coordinated dancing together. A choreographed routine would be a step too far, even for her, but they could at least look good. 

 

As they continue, they become so enthralled in it that they forget about the crowd for awhile, so they don’t notice that they actually garner some attention from others on the dance floor until they finish.

 

They both head over to grab punch.

 

Cersei puts cubes of ice in a napkin and offers it to Oberyn once they reach their table. “Your hand.”

 

“Thank you,” Oberyn says as he takes it from her and places it on his hand with a relieved sigh. 

 

“I’d say that went well.”

 

Oberyn nods. “I think it’s in the bag.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to assume, but yes,” Cersei replies, a smile playing on her lips. 

 

Oberyn leans close to say, “if we both win, I should kiss you on stage. With your permission.”

 

“With my permission?” Cersei asks. 

 

“Obviously, I don’t kiss without consent.”

 

“How noble of you,” Cersei replies, sarcastically. “I think... that it’s a good way to further our facade as a couple, so I’ll allow it.”

 

Since they did arrive fashionably late, spend time talking and engaging in drama, the announcement of homecoming court comes up sooner than Cersei had expected. 

 

“This year’s homecoming queen is Cersei Lannister!” The host announces to her sheer delight and surprise. 

 

It earns a cheer from the crowd, and everyone turns to look at her as she walks up to the stage. 

 

On her way, she passes by Catelyn, who can’t even hide her irritated expression at the fact that Cersei won instead of her.

 

Admittedly, the feeling is unlike any other as they place the plastic crown on her head. While she is basking in her win, Oberyn is announced as Homecoming King. 

 

“Give it up for your homecoming king and queen!”

 

Oberyn walks right over to her and plants a kiss on her lips. 

 

Cersei isn’t the least bit surprised by Oberyn being a good kisser, but she is shocked at the spark she feels as they kiss. 

 

Based on the look in his eyes as he pulls away, she assumes that he felt it too. 

 

***

 

After the dance is over, their limo ride home is completely and awkwardly silent.

 

Neither of them want to discuss the kiss and how it felt, but it is evident that it has made their pretend dating much more complicated and shifted the nature of their relationship. 

 

The silence persists until the moment Cersei says “make a stop at this emergency room coming up” to the limo driver.

 

“What? What are you doing?” Oberyn asks her.

 

“Your hand could be broken or fractured. Jaime’s was when he had that fight with Robert,” Cersei says. “Tell me that you’re not in a whole lot of pain.”

 

Oberyn sighs deeply, but eventually relents. “Fine.” 

 

***

 

Time seems to pass by slowly as they sit in the waiting area of the emergency room.

 

“You really don’t have to wait with me, you know,” Oberyn tells Cersei.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Why? Because of the limo? You can—“

 

“Because I do,” Cersei says.

 

Oberyn gazes into her eyes for a moment before he nods. 

 

With a light yawn, Cersei lays her head against his shoulder and Oberyn curls his arm around her. 

 

They both become comfortably content in that position until a nurse finally calls Oberyn’s name. 

 

As it turns out, his knuckle is, in fact, fractured. 

 

Cersei successfully resists the urge to say ‘I told you so’ as they give him medication and place his hand in a splint. 

 

“You were right,” Oberyn admits. “Thank you for making me come.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Cersei responds softly. 

 

“You know... as far as fake girlfriends go, you’re not so bad.” 

 

Cersei can’t help but smirk at his remark. “Maybe you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Maybe?” Oberyn asks. “I’ll take it.”

 

***

 

Oberyn insists on walking Cersei into her house. 

 

As they enter, Cersei is surprised to encounter her mother still awake at this hour.

 

“Mrs. Lannister,” Oberyn greets.

 

“Oberyn,” Joanna says with a smile. “Thank you for making sure that she made it in safely. Oh dear, is your hand alright?”

 

“It is fractured, but I’m glad that Cersei made me stop by the ER,” Oberyn replies.

 

“Well, I’m glad she did as well, but I’m very sorry to hear that. I hope it heals up soon.” 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lannister,” Oberyn says with a smile. “I’m going to head home and check on Elia. Both of you, enjoy the rest of your night.” 

 

“Let me know if she’s okay,” Cersei says to him.

 

“Give your mother my love,” Joanna adds. 

 

“I will,” Oberyn responds to both of them before he walks to the door to exit.

 

Cersei turns to her mother. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, Mother.” 

 

“I wanted to see you come in safely,” Joanna tells her. “It’s nice that Oberyn walked you in. He does seem like a wonderful boy.” 

 

“He’s... alright,” Cersei admits.

 

Joanna nods in understanding. “I know that it can’t be easy to open your heart again after Robert, but Oberyn might be the right one.”

 

“I’m worried that I already have, Mother.”

 

“Don’t worry. All that matters is that you had a great time with him and you won your coveted crown, and most of all, you look beautiful.”

 

Cersei smiles. “Thank you, Mother... is Father still up as well?”

 

“Yes. He’s awake because he’s in his study working. Tyrion is finally asleep. Jaime is up. I heard what happened. I told him he should just go back to the dance since he’d taken Elia home, but he just wanted to go in his room and mope, I suppose. You know your brother.” 

 

With that, Cersei treks up the stairs and takes a turn towards Jaime’s room. 

 

She reaches his room to find him sitting on his bed shirtless with his dress pants still on, focused intently on playing a video game.

 

“You didn’t come back,” Cersei begins.

 

Jaime shrugs, not even looking away from the tv at her. “I didn’t want to go in the first place. I only went because you wanted me to take Elia. Did you at least have fun with Oberyn?”

 

“I did. We won.”

 

“Congratulations. I’m happy that you got everything you wanted,” He responds, but his tone indicates otherwise.

 

“Not everything,” She admits, closing and locking his door behind her and walking slowly towards his bed. “Now you should get what you wanted, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That completes the “Homecoming” arc of As If. It’s not over, just paused. I have to do some serious planning for what comes next in this story, but hopefully it won’t take too long and I can update very soon. For everyone who has read and followed along so far, thank you!


End file.
